Lambo, the Manque
by Metier
Summary: Lambo, is often characterised, perhaps erroneously, as the vociferous baby that's useless, and the Vongola cast seems to adopt the same view. But actually he's a manque, bubbling with potential and yes, energy. So underneath that mist of vivaciousness...
1. Chapter 1

Character/s: Lambo

Genre: Mystery/ Drama

Summary:Lambo, is often characterised, perhaps erroneously, as the vociferous baby that's useless, and the Vongola cast seems to adopt the same view. But actually he's a manque, bubbling with potential and yes, energy. So underneath that mist of vivaciousness...

* * *

Those unruly black curls sprawled around, weaving with each other in disheveled patterns, similar to that of an untended garden overgrown with weeds. But in this acreage of tousle, lays a variegated collection of treasures. Twined around a lock is an iridescent lollipop, ornately wrapped in crisp and glossed foil. The polychromatic candy seemed to glow from within the cocoon of hair, shining like a beacon of child-like levity and ebullience. Delving deeper into the cache of ambrosia, a fragrance redolent of octopus and fish lingers. Tender, delectable spheres topped up with Okonomiyaki sauce reclined against the bed of waves, bobbing around each time he moves. A glimpse at Lambo's bovine face reveals a child-like innocence and cuteness that runs an entire gamut of emotions- aggro; fear; pettiness. But underneath the esurient, spotted cow is a manqué with so much brio- something that Vongola and his comrades often discount.

* * *

End of Chp 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lambo, bestowed with the most inextricable power, which we often fail to concede. Should there be equivocal opinions apart from his puerile mien being a nuisance?

Characters: Lambo, Levi

Setting: Guardian Ring of Thunder conflict, Nanimori High.

Genre: Mystery/ Discovery

* * *

"Thunder, shiny-shiny, rumble-rumble, boom!" purred the pint-sized bison-cow. 

The silver of moon has arisen over the skyline, but now obscured by a low-lying mist of ominous clouds that threatened to drown the concrete grounds of Nanimori.

"Today's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Thunder, the Electtrico Circuit." The purple-haired Cervellos promulgated.

In the distance, a strike of thunder split a banyan tree asunder. Taking a gander at the arena, icy-blue probes were erected in four corners of the battlefield, each beckoning the thunder. These rods would attract the thunder, then amplified the intense energy, before sending it reeling through the wires that form the map of the field. Brobdingnagian voltages of energy emanated through the ground, sending the floor quaking with power.

There he was the Guardian of Thunder from Varia: Levi. He stood under the pelting rain in his navy-blue trench, with his coveted swords slotted behind his back, the gleaming silver reflecting off the feeble light that drizzled from the gibbous moon. Thoughts whirled in his mind like an accelerating carousel, as he looked at his cherubic opponent, whining vociferously. _This is going to be child's play. _

And there he was, the Guardian of Thunder representing Vongola: Lambo. He flitted around the labyrinth of wires, poking them as if trying to reciprocate a response from a toy. _There was more to him that meets the eye._

Then a flash of lightning descended upon the earth, bathing Nanimori School with its light. A thunder ensued, and gravitated towards the icy-blue probe that connected to the battlefield where Levi and Lambo stood vis-à-vis. The thunder blasted the rod, its force and energy so strong, the ground shuddered in protest. The thunder then propelled itself through the rod and onto the ground, faster than a speeding bullet. Levi blinked, jumping just as the thunder's wrath hit the home ground below him. Lambo, however, did not possess such celerity. The hungry thunder flowed through his skin copiously, as if trying to fry him to tender, golden perfection. Lambo's previous brio had condensed to the clouds, now replaced by the cadaverous glazed look, before he collapsed onto the now earthed ground. Levi guffawed silently, a glint in his eyes surfaced, as he confirmed his effortless victory. _Not yet._

A malodorous fetor that resembled beef permeated the gelid air. But Lambo was not hurt. He was stronger than this. He launched into an obstreperous sob, tears sluicing down those chubby bovine cheeks in large spurts. It was his skin- Cuoio Elettrico, or Electric skin. After his many experiences with thunder, his physiology has been altered, giving him maximum conductivity of thunder, permitting the ruthless force of light pass through him, and hence earthing himself.

"My tail…"muttered Lambo, melancholy inundating him as he stared forlornly at his tattered tail, his eyes rising with lachrymose.

Levi looked on with utter disbelief. But he composed himself and willed himself for what he knew was still going to be an easy battle. Surprise being, his opponent was essentially lightning-proof. The golden moment was now.

Levi launched himself into a sprint, dashing towards Lambo at lightning speed, decking the keychain-sized cow onto the harsh concrete. He wielded his sword, now charged with the sapphire vibes of energy. As he towered over the helpless Lambo, an explosion irrigated the area with pink smoke.

The power of Lambo revealed.

Out he rose from the ten-year Bazooka, was adult Lambo. His sloppy navy blue jacket accompanied the cow-print underneath, and as usual, his lazy right eye remained shut. His cap of salt and pepper navy hair brought the entire aloof image altogether. This was a different Lambo.

He took the bull by its horns, as his held up those horns in the air, as though apotheosizing them. The two yellow horns grasped firmly in his hands, bristled with thunder energy as he summoned the thunder down onto it. He didn't flinch, as the thunder hit home. He took the horns and planted them onto his head, letting the power of the thunder element reside in his body. Now came a Lambo fizzling with the element that is him and in him is the element- Thunder. A smile tickled the corners of his lips, as he shot an expectant look at Levi.

Levi was enamoured, but he vacillated on exhibiting that to his foe. An echt fear pooled in his stomach, but he focused. The boss' trust and allegiance he must usurp, he reminded himself. He will.

Lambo didn't dither. Empowered with the shocking energy, he channeled his energy to his hands and feet as he charged towards Levi. Levi didn't flinch, as he sent off his swords-turned umbrellas onto the skies, surrounding the target- Lambo. Without cue, the parabolas simultaneously shot at him with limitless voltage. The arena illuminated like a chromosphere of the sun. The 15- years old Lambo reeled in pain, as he finally collapsed onto the floor, the voltage still racing through his veins.

For a second, it looked like it was over. Levi brandished his polished 17th century rapier, as he went for the coup de grace. As the rapier pierced towards the immobilized target, adult Lambo with new found alacrity flitted towards the ten-year Bazooka. _He knew it was time to jettison the former childishness, time to reveal that certain je ne sais quoi and time to pass the baton to the maestro, the maven - the Lightning Rod that is._


End file.
